Life on the Dunes
Separated from the village from which they were raised our heroes depart on a most irregular mission. Sent away to a remote base on the northern border of the Wind Country Team 14 appears to be immediately sentenced to the shinobi way of life. Though something sinister seemed to be the driving force of everything at hand. Journey across the Sand Nousei looks back across the mirage covered desert behind him noticing that village was finally out of sight. It was strange, but he felt a strange joy in vacating that place. The young shinobi didn't know why, but he could tell that it was better that he wasn't there for the time being. Trying to keep the mission at hand focused in his mind Nousei walked behind his team while maintaining observant of the area around them. He was glad that his sensei appeared to know where she was going, because out here everything looked incredibly similar. Ozume looks back at the city, "Freedom is so sweet" ''"So guys how does it feel to be out of the city?" Ozume throws the questions out to all. "Meh...It is nice that we were able to finally venture out to see outside of the village but...I'm kinda homesick already...this heat isn't necessarily helping either." Nanase adds while taking another water bottle from her pouch. Though it quenched her dying thirst, the heat made her sweat all over which she hated. Feeling like pouring the water on herself to cool down she decided to save it for later if needed. After all it will take a while to get to their designation on foot. Despite the fact that everyone was talking about exactly Nousei was thinking he had become lost in his own thoughts and wasn't hearing a word they were saying. He didn't get to leave the village often since he had been brought there in the past. This and the extreme heat was making the entire situation seem quite surreal to him. "There is no place like home! Even if home is under the devastatingly heat that acts like a microwave under the village. I usually prefer doing missions at night. Though I also like getting cold on at night so...yea. Anyway lets keep going gang he we have a lot of ground to cover and it is requested we be at the base as soon as possible." Naomi informs the team already ahead of them. Gust of wind started to pick up giving a slight refreshing breeze, though sand also traveled along which was irritating in ones eyes. "This heat is slightly unbearable... Give me a minute please" Ozume said as he removes his backpack followed by his jacket and vest. Wearing just a black tank top that was mostly covered in sweat. laying out his jacket and placing the vest on top of it. Ozume takes out a scroll from his back pack. Laying his swords beside him. He places the bag on top of the cloths. Opening the scroll he pulls out a pen and writes on the scroll, biting his thumb, running it down the scroll a bright glow forms around the gear as it disappears. Ozume rolls up the scroll. "That is much better, already feel cooler." He says as he sticks it in a pants pocket. Grabbing his swords placing the sheaths back on his back and standing up. "I agree lets get moving" While the journey appeared to be going well, Nousei was mildly concerned about the situation surrounding this mission. As it was his first day of active duty he wasn't well versed how teams were chosen for certain objectives, but he believed something suspicious was afoot. Turning towards the sensei he pondered whether or not he should pose a few questions regarding the mission. He really hated talking to people and even thinking about asking someone a question was making him uncomfortable, but perhaps it could alleviate his curiosity. "Uh...sensei?" he inquired quietly while halfway hoping nobody would notice and he could convince himself that he had at least tried. "Something wrong Nosei?" Naomi paused her pace to see what Nousei wanted. Surprised that she had heard him Nousei stumbles to find the words for a moment, "Uh...I was just wondering if a mission like this is normal for people without experience." Nope it isn't at all...But you three have enough experience to handle yourselves for some time." Answering his question she continued to walk. Convinced that the situation was truly irregular Nousei decides that it is his best interest to be much more observant from this point forward. Walking with care the young shinobi takes the time to take in his surroundings in order to detect anything out of the ordinary. He isn't able to find anything awkward and chooses to simply follow the lead of his team and let them take all of the first moves. "If this isn't something that happens a lot I guess that we should be on alert and play time is over..." Ozume says pulling out one of his Dao and holds it down to his side as if he was relaxed, tho looking in his eyes you could see he was on alert. "Play time was over the minute we became Genin. Now that we are shinobi we must take are positions seriously at all times. This was never a game to begin with." Nanase says regarding Ozume statement. No one spoke for quite some time after that moment as the sun slowly began to set in the sky casting dark shadows across the sand. The heat was finally decreasing though which would make things easier for the team. Nousei personally felt much more acustomed to the night and wondered if they would make better time now that the sun was falling. ''"We have been walking for sometime now, we have to be getting very close to the border." ''Ozume thought to himself. "Hey guys, I think we are very close to the border" He says out loud as he tightens his grip on his sword. Immediately after Ozume finishes his sentence the wind picks up around them in a most unnatural way creating a sand storm that Nousei expects would have blinded him had he not been wearing sunglasses. Out of the sand bursts a figure shrouded in a sandy cloak and dark goggles which shrouded his identity wielding a kunai. The mysterious figure rushed towards Ozume in a nonlinear path before being caught off promptly by a kunai thrown by Nousei. Turning his attention to the young shinobi the mysterious figure flickered forward and attempts to slash him with his kunai leading Nousei to flip back while simultaneously drawing a kunai from his sleeve. Surprised that the young shinobi was able to avoid his attack the mysterious assailant stood there observed Nousei for a few moments. Ozume appears in the air behind the cloaked man, slashing his blade down word at the assailant lightning can be seen flicking off the blade. The man quickly spins around, throwing his hand up and barely blocking Ozume's sword. Unable to fully stop the young shinobi's attack the mysterious man catches the tip of the blade with his face as it leaves a barely visable slash down his face. Push Ozume back with a strong thrust of his arm his goggles fall off his face. Ozume recovers and takes into a fighting stance like non of them had seen before. The lone figure then target the young girl as she was still blinded by sand that was caught in her eye, sprinting straight at her. Though Nanase could sense unknown chakra coming near her. Although she was still unsure of the situation at hand she prepared two chakra needles to throw at the unknown man. Though he elegantly dodged the needles with ease, in the air he prepared to slam and stab the young girl, Naomi appeared in front of her. Kicking the enemy several feet away while preforming a back flip. The mysterious warrior falls back onto the ground and disperses into sand as the wind dies down giving the team full use of their eyes again. Emerging from the ground several feet in front of them what appears to be the same person steps forward a small amount before addressing the group. "You four must be team 14...we've been expecting you," the cloaked man speaks in a hoarse voice revealing the Sunagakure symbol on his cloak, "I'll be leading you the rest of the way to the Northern Base." "I see, your just testing us... or perhaps you really thought we was the enemy and you was trying to kill us." Ozume moves to place his sword away when something on ut grabs his attention. "Well I shall interduces myself. I am Ozume Fuyutama." He says has he looks at a small crack that is now in his blade. ''"That must be from the Sunagakure shinobi's kunai. This won't be good on my blade in the next fight." ''He thinks to himself as he puts his blade away. "Hmph, I suppose at least questioning us of our identity wasn't good enough. You could have killed one of us if we weren't careful or alert at the moment. You may lead us...but don't try anything like that "ever" again." Naomi speaks in a rough strict tone, obviously angered at the senseless attacks. "One moment Naomi-san...the password...please relay it," the cloaked shinobi questions. Giving off a dull annoyed look she rolled her eyes and began to speak the required "password". "Sand relies on the wind breeze to float in the air with ease." "Shall we press forward now?" Ozume asks. The Northern Base Some time later the group and their guide arrived at a passageway that led to Sungakure's subterranean northern base. Nearly instantly after entering the group could the oppressive heat from the surface dissipate as they followed a winding path that led deeper into the sand. Turning a corner the group came to a iron gate guarded by two similarly cloaked shinobi as their guide who immediately questioned the presence of team 14. The guide explained the situation and revealed an intricate tattoo on his arm prompting the guards to signal the gate to be opened from the inside. After truly getting inside team 14 was led into a large room which appeared to be acting as a command center filled with shinobi of various ages, who all appeared to be quite busy. The group's guide then instructed team 14 to enter a room on the side where they would be briefed on the situation and informed of their next mission. Stepping into the small room consisting only of a small worn desk surrounded by two chairs Nousei decides to lean up against the wall and wait for whatever was to come, "''Things are much more serious here than in the village...what's going on?" Ozume pulls out the chairs and motions for the lady's to take the sit, He then walks over and leans against the wall next to Nousei. He then waits for the orders. "This is more serious are here, whatever this mission they want us for is nothing to play with. It would seem that this would be some kind of hub for a special teams organization". ''He thought to himself Nanase continued to wonder why all these shinobi came in here, along with her group. ''"It most be of some major importance for all these peoples presence..what do they want with us?" Just then a tall battle worn man walked into the room and immediately sat down behind the desk. He seemed to ignore team 14 for a few moments as he rummaged through some paperwork before looking up at Naomi. "I'm glad your team made it here this quickly...and I'm sure you all have questions, but time is really of the essence," the man begins, "I'm Commander Kyoukan and you've been called out here to help in our secret war effort against an organization that has managed to infiltrate everyone of the Great Nations and has lead several guerrilla styled attacks against them as well. This has been kept from the majority of Sunagakure's populace to avoid unnecessary commotion, but your team has been specifically scouted to combat this threat. Furthermore all of your missions here will be kept off of the official record as it is hard to know who to trust in such times. Now that you know some of what has been going on...any quick questions?" Nousei, who was unable to think of anything in particular, merely lowered his head wondering what kind of missions they would receive our here. "Are they insane!? We are only genin...we'll be killed if caught!" Nanase worries directing it to her sensei who was quite shocked herself. "Why? Why us...?" "Ok sir, when do we start?" Ozume says slamming his fist into his other hand. Looking through the paperwork again for a moment Commander Kyoukan responds with a simple, "I'll explain the mission details to you right after Naomi-san has been informed of her separate assignment." Ignoring Nanase's worried demeanor regarding the situation he turns his attention to Naomi, "Out here we really don't have the manpower to work in the traditional four person squads. So Naomi, you are being sent to deal with a set of skirmishes that are occurring near Amegakure." Turning back towards the genin, "Meanwhile your three are assigned to scout and defend an area between our border and the Earth Country's. You will be expected to avoid being spotted by enemy watch-posts, destroy any armories you come across, and capture any supply bases you find. These operations are to be carried out in absolute secrecy as you are not to reveal your loyalty to Sunagakure, or any information regarding our war efforts. Heh...and if you survive a month your will be eligible for the Chunin Exams that are coming up. Talk to someone in our store house about the necessary supplies and be ready to leave tomorrow morning." "Seems reasonable enough Commander I'll leave as soon as possible." Naomi spoke, however she was more worried about her genin comrades then her own personal being. Though they have shown skills to hold on their own...they are still going to war... "Naomi-Sensei...I don't think I can do this...I'm not ready...I'm not strong or..." Nanase continued to speak her mind to her sensei. Bending down Naomi gently spoke to Nanase trying to comfort her in this current situation. "It's gonna alright Nanase...your a strong person no matter how much you think you aren't. Just stick with your teammates, they'll stand by your side all the way. These war missions aren't impossible to complete as long as you follow the required details. You should be safe you are in good hands, just try to keep the boys in order alright?" With that she gave her a slight hug and began to leave the base to contact Sungakure for extreme preparations. "Right away sir!" Ozume says as he mostions for the team to follow him to the store. Just before he leaves the room he turns back "By the way, Sir. Could you also point us to where we might be sleeping?" "Just follow the path that leads down lower than we already are and the people down there will sort everything out," the commander explains motioning for them to leave the room. Nousei walks out ahead of the rest of the team and looks around wondering which way the supplies were being kept. He then notices a few shinobi come from around corner carrying large bags. Deciding to check it out he wanders around the corner and sees several other people coming out of a room all similarly sized bags. He then turns back waits for the rest of his team to catch up who he had appeared to have become separated from. Ozume looks around in the store, he finds some light weight kunai. He also grabs some smoke bombs, paper bombs and keeps looking around. As Ozume is looking through the supplies a shrill voice can be heard coming from behind him. "Hey! What do you think this place is, boy?" an older woman shouts at Ozume, "Did you think that you have the right to wander around take what you want?" Meanwhile Nousei waited out in the hall for Nanase to catch up. "No ma'am," Ozume said with out turning around, "Commander Kyoukan, told me and my team to come in here and talk to someone about some supplies, I didn't see anyone upon entering so I was lookin around and grabbed somethings I planned on buying.... Now that your here" Ozume spins around. "I am Ozume Fuyutama and my team and myself have a stealth mission, any supplies you would suggest?" After releasing a short burst of anger through yelling at the top of her lungs, she grasped her head tightly. Mostly everyone in the room stared at Nanase...judging her and returning back to their own business. Locating her teammate Nosei, she slowly walks toward his direction. Surprised by the his teammate's sudden outburst Nousei waits on Nanase a bit confused. "Uh...are you...well...is everything alright?" the young genin asks as he stops leaning against the wall and turns toward Nanase. Back in the supply store Ozume is explained that they are issued specific equipment based on their mission to prevent waste and that each of his teammates should collect themselves a sand cloak, heavy boots, and a class three, prearranged, backpack from the store. Indicating the locations of these items, the store keeper explains that food rations will be handed out just before a team leaves for a mission. After making that explanation the woman moves to a backroom, seemingly concerning herself no more with team 14's supplies. "Ah well everything fine...Its not like were going to a potential extremely dangerous war effort mission which has a slight high possibility of us getting killed...I don't understand this...out of all of the people why us?" Nanase explains while following the orders, ticked off she constantly pushing various objects around which caused them to fall. Directing his eyes to the ground before responding Nousei can tell that this mission was upsetting Nanase more than himself. "That commander guy said that we were specifically scouted...whatever that means," he begins before lowering his voice so only Nanase would be able to hear him, "But personally I think that our team was designed for us to be sent out of the village like this." "Nousei, Nanase, It doesn't matter if we was designed for this mission cuz no one would miss us if we died, or by some random act we were chosen. We are a team and we have a mission. As long as we stand together we have greater odds of going on to more missions." Ozume says as he walks up to his team mates. The shop door closing behind him. He has a back pack on and two more in his hands. Handing one to each of his team mates. "Now this is the gear we were given to complete our mission with. So let's head over to the apartment we are staying in and get some rest. Got a long day tomorrow." "Alright Ozume..." Wiping small tear forming in the corner of her eye she stand strong. "Lead the way..." I still don't know about this...were aren't even trained for this kinda thing. Ugh I have got to stop complaining, I have to keep strong and deal with our current situation. Yielding to Ozume's command as well Nousei takes one of the backpacks that Ozume brought before following both of his comrades off to their sleeping quarters. While he was unsure of himself, Nousei truly felt as if his only objective at this point was to move forward and survive. All the while he hoped that a meaningful purpose for his life would eventually come into his vision. Thrust into the war machine that dominates the shinobi lifestyle, and separated from their squad leader, the young members of team 14 would soon faced unpredictable and consequential challenges. Of Citizens and Shinobi What is asked of the people who reside any particular nation may vary between cultures, but what is expected of the members of the military in these nations is always much more. Cradled in a civilian lifestyle since their birth the shinobi of team 14 have suddenly been expected to take up arms in a secret war against an enemy group that they know nothing about. Despite the fact that the team was assigned to scout and defend the Land of Wind's northern border, their first day on duty was rather dull. The sun was hot and unrelenting but they did not encounter a single enemy that day. Unfortunately, that was all about the change. Sitting upon large rock Nōsei took his turn at guard duty as his teammates slept beside him on the cool sand. He was supposed to wake them up soon, but they seemed so peaceful under the soft light of the sun that had yet to rise. Just as bright rays began to stretch over the horizon, which banished the cool blue shroud that covered the desert with the light of day, Nōsei lamented on the sunrise's appearance. "It's just not the same," he whispered as a faint noise can be heard upon the sand to his right. Turning quickly in the direction of this sound the young genin spies what appears to be a thin stick of some sort poking out of the sand several feet from him. Standing up to get a better look at the object he hears a similar sound once again, albeit much closer, to his left. Directing his attention towards the new sound Nōsei is surprised to see an arrow beside him, wedged in the sand. Quickly looking towards the direction he believed it was fire from the young shinobi's eye become wide with terror as he looks up at a massive volley of arrows descending upon him and his sleeping team. Without anytime to say a single word Nōsei positions himself in front of his partners and raises his hands toward the incoming attack. Delivering a powerful burst of wind is all he can think of to do in the wake of this rain of destruction. Looking back towards his team after the volley subsided Nōsei is happy to see that they are unscathed, as a sea of arrows surrounded them. While at this point both Nanase and Ozume were stirring, they would soon awaken on an island surrounded by a sea of arrows. Turning back in the direction of the merciless attack an observer could swear that Nōsei's eyes flashed blue for a split second as a white streak crossed over the sand at an alarming rate. "What!?" the young genin thought to himself for a brief moment as he observed the world around himself like it was in slow motion. He had felt pressure in his is shoulder after seeing that white blur, but now, for some reason, he was several feet back from where he was standing originally and falling towards the sand below. Landing hard upon the coarse desert Nōsei's vision blurred as sharp pain erupted from his left shoulder as what appeared to be a dark figure burst from the sand beside him. Unable to react this time Nōsei could only watch as a massive spear was lowered towards his chest. With the spear millimeters from Nōsei's chest, a loud crack of thunder rains across the desert. The remains of a flicker of lightning can be seen traveling across the spear shaft as the head falls off, and rolls off of Nousei. Ozume standing next to with his back to his teammate and the attack. Long loose fitting robes draped around his body. Sword in his hand reverse blade style lightning flickering of the blade. Head tilted down Ozume speaks up, "Nousei, I don't know about all them arrows but I assume you stopped it so thanks you. But we been fighting together for awhile now and your ground game... Not that good." Nousei may notice just then Ozume transferred weight from his left foot to his right foot. "So I guess you should get up!" Ozume preforms a reverse round house kick at the enemy giving Nousei time to get up, as their attacker leaps backwards. Rolling away from the former spear wielder and pulling himself to his feet Nousei turns his attention to the pain in his shoulder. It is here that he finds a small piece of metal embedded in his flesh. Deciding that it would be best to remove it now, just in case it is poisoned, he draws a kunai from the pouch from his side and digs what turns out to be an arrowhead out of his shoulder. "Just this?" he wonders as his focus returns to the combatant that Ozume saved him from. The dark figure eyed both of the young shinobi while appearing to decide what action he should take as two addition, and identical figures, burst from the sand and effectively surrounded the two young shinobi. Meanwhile Nousei's gaze is suddenly drawn to Nanase causing him to quickly through a kunai in her general direction. This kunai, surprising as it may be, was aimed towards a thin similarly clad women as the three figures surrounding Ozume and Nousei who had snuck up behind the young kunoichi. As the mysterious female jumps back to dodge the projectile one of the three male figures charges Ozume while Nousei is forced to suddenly evade another nearly untraceable arrowhead that was shot from an unknown vantage point. Ozume perparing for the charging figure, Notices Nousei dancing around dodging stuff that appears no to be their. Turning back to the figure charging him, Ozume leaps forword on to his hands. Doing a sumersalt slams his opponite in the head with the back of his foot. Legging sweaping at the enemy. Only have him dodge it by jumping into the air. Taking the moment that just openned up Ozume flips around kicking Nousei's legs out from under him. "Dodge this dirt bag!!" Touching the lightning chakra on his sword Ozume froms a ball of lightning in his hand. As Nousei hits the ground, Ozume slams his hands together in the air. A massive explosion of lightning rips across the air. Lifting his legs in the air Ozume flips up as he is doing so he grabs Nousei and brings him up also. "Sorry brother..." He says as he draws both his swords. "Its not over yet." He said as the three attackers get back to their feet. Due to the commotion of Ozume's attack Nousei unfortunately lost track of the mysterious women that had attempted an attack on Nanase, but it would appear that both of the kunoichi were unaffected by the Lightning technique. Drawing another kunai Nousei prepares to defend himself from the surrounding enemies. "I'll follow your lead..." he murmurs to Ozume before he positions himself so that both of the young shinobi are back to back surrounded by foes. Just before the mysterious attackers advance on Ozume and Nousei they are joined by three more identical figures, who burst from beneath the sand. Nousei finds it odd that the enemies, besides that mysterious woman, have ignored Nanase up to this point, but enters a defensive stance and carefully eyes the approaching enemies and prepares to react to their attacks, along with Ozume's techniques as well. The female enemy decided to assault Nanase from behind. Positioned farther away from her team deciding to spring into action instead of being a "back up teammate". She took off running, retrieving several kunia from her shinobi pouch and placing them in her hand and gripped with her teeth. However, something seemed to be wrong...a chakra signature that was not in the group near Nousei and Ozume...rather approaching behind her at a fast pace. Turning back she threw two kunai at the unknown woman, hoping to succeed in a kill. The woman merely leaped high enough to dodge the weapons, throwing multiple senbon while still in the air. Effectively dodging the needles through a series of back flips, Nanase noticed the woman Body Flickered, from beside her. A powerful kick was delivered on her stomach, forcing her to fall on the ground. The woman swiftly grabbed the kunai that was released from Nanase mouth before falling to the ground. Before Nanase had the chance to react, her neck was gripped tightly, squeezed. No matter how much Nanase squirmed she couldn't escape her grasp, the kunai was pointed in front of her eyes then lifted. It was a life-death situation, Nanase was never this scared before the women proceeded the intent of stabbing her. Acting quickly she summoned a kunia knife from her free hand and stabbed in the side, Nanase barely dodged the kunai forcibly turning her head, cutting some of her hair. The mysterious kunoichi slowly died, Nanase kicked her off, gasping for air. Observing Nanase's struggle Nousei is relieved that she was out of danger for the moment as he side steps to avoid one of his attacker's punches before rotating around his enemy and delivering a powerful strike his midsection causing the man to collapse temporarily. The young sand ninja takes advantage of one of his opponent's downtime to turn his attention on his other enemies. Charging another enemy Nousei is surprised when all the figures surrounding them collapse into a mixture of sand and dirt. "Clones...by why would the caster disperse them so early?" murmurs Nousei as he stops his approach and looks around the surrounging area. Between Ozume and Nousei a the true assailant appears wielding an ornamental spear. Spinning around Nousei prepares for the worse as the air pressure suddenly shifts around the young shinobi accompaning a rather large spike in chakra. Deciding it would be best to keep up the assault before more enemies arrived on the scene Nousei rushes toward the spear wielder, kunai in hand. Unfortunately for the young genin his approach is easily countered through mighty swing of the enemies weapon. While the sand shinobi is able to prevent any physical harm from the assault, he is knocked back considerably and slides back through the sand. Throwing his kunai upon rebounding Nousei continues by performing a quick set of hand seals and successfully performs Wind Release: Wind Cutter towards the spear man. With the sand attacker busy dodging one of Nousei's moves. Ozume rushes the ninja barehanded. As the enemy hits the ground he sees Ozume rushing him with a powerful and quick jab of his spear at Ozume. Using his quick speed Ozume ducks under the attack. Ozume kicks the feet out from under his enemy, followed by a strong kick to the enemy's abs, sends him flying into the air. Taking advantage of the opponent's split second off balance, and midair, state Nousei quickly closes the gap with the body flicker technique and delivers a flying spin kick with enough force to send the spear wielder several meters through the air and crashing into rough sand. Landing from his attack next to his partner Nousei patiently waits for the next clash while keeping part of his concentration on the sniper hiding in the sand. As the opponent raising to his feet, Ozume standing next to Nousei, pulls out two punch daggers. "Lets end this..." With a battle cry Ozume launches at the enemy, with amazing speed and death in his eyes.... Allowing Ozume to take point in the final stretch of the battle Nousei watches as the enemy reaches slowly for his spear. Knowing that his teammate would never be able to get close enough while the enemy was wielding his weapon the young shinobi draws several shuriken and hurls them forward seemingly towards Ozume's back. Quickly altering the course of the shuriken via wind chakra the spear user has no time to react several shuriken suddenly reveal themselves from behind Ozume and riddle the enemy's body. This causes the mysterious enemy to drop his spear and to slowly stumble as the Fuyutama moves in. Ozume leaps forward, baring the punch daggers into the enemy's chest. Bending backwards Ozume reveals a small blade hidden in the sole of his shoes. Releasing the punch daggers from his hands. Stabbing the blades into the enemy's back. Ozume places his hands on the ground, now upside down. He launches the sand shinobi into the air once more. As he screams and blood stains the ground. Losing himself in the heat of the battle Nousei flickers into the air behind the midair opponent and reaches for the sword on his back. Just as he is about the draw his sword and blade the potential victims body in two the unwarranted blood lust in his eyes fades as he once again begins to view the world around him as if time were flowing at at crawl. It was if a immense killing intent from somewhere unseen was enveloping the area and setting its sights on Nanase. Redirecting his attention he notices a chakra enveloped arrowhead gliding just above the sand's surface heading straight towards the unaware kunoichi. It was at this moment that Nousei felt unsure of his actions for the first time. If he was to think about it logically, it would be impossible for him to protect his teammates at all times, and that putting himself in harms way for the sake of a comrade would only potentially lead to the death of them both. Furthermore if he was to abandon this fight Ozume may no longer have the upper hand against this current enemy, and there was no guarantee that he would be able to get to her in time. "I know what I'm suppose to do..." Without another thought on the subject Nousei's body moved on its own as he grabbed the enemy's arm and begun to rotate around him in midair, all while keeping one hand on his sword. Maneuvering around their attacker the sand genin inadvertently breaks his enemy's arm before vaulting off of his chest toward Nanase. This causes the former spear wielder is sent spiraling towards the ground near Ozume. Rocketing towards the young kunoichi Nousei realizes that he isn't going to make it in time. With the arrowhead nearly upon Nanase. Nousei draws his sword and releases a jagged wave of wind that splits the dangerous projectile and leaves the ground inches from scarred. Falling from the air after his attack the young genin murmurs the words to complete his previous thought, "...but I can't." Pulling himself to his feet he looks off in the direction of the projectiles assumed source. "Uh Nanase...we should probably get moving," he says in a quiet tone while holding out his hand to pull up his comrade which was, unknown to Nousei, slowly dripping blood from his shoulder injury onto the sand below. "Ugh, Your bleeding." Nanase began to rip her sleeve with her teeth as hard as she could. "Sit down." Pushing Nousei on the ground she gently wrapped the cloth around his arm to stop the bleeding. Surprised at Nanase's actions Nousei could only offer an apology regarding his own ineptitude and couldn't even find it in himself to look her directly at her. Ozume flickers above their attacker, as he drives his foot into the spiraling shinobi back, bouncing him off the burning desert sand. As he bounces back up, Ozume grabs onto one of the daggers left inside the enemy's chest. Just then a strong wave of anger shoots up the spins of Nousei and Nanase. Spinning around they find the source of this feeling is Ozume. A strange new chakra feelings his body. As he lefts the attacker higher into the air. Bloodcurdling screams travailing for miles across the lifeless desert. A drop of sweat runs down Ozume's face, crossing down his cheek and falling to the sand, only to disappear a second later from the heat. The sand shinobi continues to cry in pain as his own weight pulls him to the ground forcing the dagger that he is being held up by to cut into him more. Ozume looks up at the nearly dead attacker, eyes glowing red. Ozume rotates the dagger inside the man, screams rain out. Throwing the man into the air, Ozume grabs his foot, with a quick 360 rotation. Ozume rockets the attack at a large rock setting a ways off. As he smashes into the rock Ozume flicks standing over him sword in hand. Rotating the blade around facing his enemy, who is begging for his life. Driving the blade into the lungs of his enemy. The spear welding screams in pain only to be stopped by his own choking of blood. Starring down at his now dieing enemy Ozume watching the life slowly leak out of his body. Raising his foot up, as he enemy's head rolls back. Ozume stomps on his forehead, snapping the mans neck and ending his prolonged suffering. With Ozume's battle finished the immense killing intent he was emitting faded from the surrounding area along with the unknown, yet forceful, chakra that accompanied it. It was at this time as well that Nousei notices that the presence of whoever was launching the projectiles had disappeared from around team 14. Despite this Nousei couldn't shake the feeling that the worst was yet to come. They were going to need move away from this area before reinforcements arrived. The True Objective Fleeing from the site where they had been discovered team 14 wondered who it was that they actually fought. In their briefing a true explanation regarding the supposed enemy was far from complete. They soon came to realize that they had been sent into the desert to fight blind with no information on the situation at hand. Was this the life of a shinobi? Were they to serve their superiors as instructed without any consideration of why they are fighting. The more time they thought about what had occurred, the more they wondered. Perhaps they were simply tools of their superior officers, who are merely tools of the Kage, who is just a tool for Daimyo. Despite this supposed realization, Nousei seemed unshaken. He was use to being the means to another person's end. While he didn't share this with the group, he assumed that this was the truth of a shinobi's life. Unfortunately, no amount of reassurance of this "truth" seemed to ease the empty feeling that such a life was leaving him with. Resting several miles from where the team had their first encounter with a life and death situation, and cold silence hung between them. Together they had taken the lives of others, and while they knew that it was in self-defense, their resolves had been shaken as well. It had been a few days since that battle and the team had barely traded a few words. Walking across the barren wasteland of the border grounds team 14 was truly on edge. It was then that a soft hissing noise broke the void of silence and drew their attention to scroll found within Nousei's backpack. Unrolling it revealed a set of orders which wrote themselves across the paper as if by some unseen brush. The team soon came to understand that their objective had been changed from merely patrolling the border. In fact they were now being charged with crossing the border into the Land of Earth and execute a retrieval of a particular individual who should be escorted to Sunagakure. This mission is explained to occur at sunset tomorrow and will utilize the joint efforts of several teams. As the message continues the objective location is described and marked with an official seal. "So...what's the next move?" Nousei asks while showing his desire to take a backseat to the decision making. He of course knew that they would in all likelihood follow the orders, but he was willing to follow the will of his teammates. "I don't care anymore..." Nanase sat on the ground continuously staring at the blood that was stained on her hand. She was distant, thinking to herself while listening to Nousei and Ozume. She didn't seem herself, how could she after witnessing death and committing murder. Nousei looked over at Nanase, who was immersed in the events of the day. He could tell that she was distressed, and wished there was something to say, but he couldn't find the words. "There's nothing someone like me could say to make this any better," he thinks to himself as he cringes a bit from the wound on this shoulder, "Perhaps we really aren't good enough to be shinobi." Mustering some kind of false motivation Nousei walks over to Nanase and offers to help her up. "After this...we can stop. We'll go back to the village and "you" can decide what to do with your life," he begins, "If you want...you can choose a different lifestyle or keep this up, but if will be your choice. I know we aren't ready for this, but we can fake it...just this once." With that said Nousei turns from his team and begins to walk toward the mission confidently, but inside he didn't expect things to go well. Sighing, Nanase simply followed Nousei; her decision wasn't completely clear as she was still distant. But she was willingly able to follow if it meant she'd be home sooner. For nearly a day the team travels without a single word exchanged between the group before they stop near the crest of a large sand dune. Peaking over with care the genin can see what appears to be a building partially submerged in the sand. Verifying with the directions that they were presented with, they come to accept that they had successfully arrived at location the rescue was to occur. Spying around the area Nousei doesn't see any guards or allies in sight. "Where is the everyone? It's nearly time," he thinks to himself, "Have they already commenced the operation...or are we the only ones who have arrived? Either way sunset is approaching fast and without backup...how successful can we really be?" As the light of day fades Nousei takes off his sunglasses after recognizing that they will only be a hindrance from this point forward. Remembering the information they were presented with Nousei is troubled by not knowing the name of who they were supposed to locate and escort, for the whole situation was becoming most awkward. "Well guys, its about 30 minutes 'til sunset. I suggest we get ready physically and mentally. Doesn't look like back up is coming." Ozume says pulling out a scroll and summoning his swords. "I know we have the skill to do this on our own. You two may not think it sometimes, but I wouldn't have any other people here to watch my back. So let's get ready to find this unknown person and get home." Ozume says slamming his fist into his other hand. "I really doubt were going to find this person before the sun fully sets. It'll be freezing cold and much more harder to travel in forty degree temperatures. Where are we suppose to go anyway?" Nanase questioned the current situation while starting at the half lit sun slowly falling in the horizon. Commence Operation! "They weren't going to get anywhere like this," Nōsei thinks to himself silently sliding down the embankment and dashing up beside an entrance to the building. Removing a kunai from the pouch on his side he peers around the area before giving the all clear to his comrades up on the dune. For a moment he wishes he was a sensor like Nanase as he checks the iron door only to find it already unlatched. Surprised at this discovery, the young shinobi pauses for a moment before preparing to slip into the building. Category:KamiYomi Category:Kazeyo Category:Fahuem